Living a Lie
by LeighBisLove
Summary: Got reported so i had to change the names!.. sorry.. This fic IS LEGAL! So heres the summary... How far will Shane go to get THE girl? Shane/Lilly, Nate/Miley, Jason/Maddie, and Troy/Gabriella. aka. Jemily, Niley, Kashley, and Zanessa
1. Trailer

AN: I got reported so the names have been changed to fictional characters! SORRY!!

**__**

From the creator of Drama High..

I bring you a story of heartache, love, and struggle, as I take you through the life of these 9 teenagers..

So this story is mainly about Jemily/Shane and Lilly, but it also include some major Niley/Nate and Miley,

SUMMARY  
Shane and his brothers move to the school and Shane starts to fall for Lilly Truscott and his little bro starts falling for her best friend, Miley Stewart, but when Shane finds out why Lilly keeps rejecting him will he fight for her?

Introducing "

__

In Her P.O.V

She promised never again..

as well as some hints of _Kaddie/Kashley, and Zanessa/ Troyella/!_Living a Lie" A Shane/Lilly Story"

"How could i do this?" I asked myself"

****

and she trys so hard to keep that promise..

"Lilly!" he screamed my name but as much as i wanted to turn around, i didnt.."

****

No matter how hard he tries..

"Please stay!" he pleaded with me"

"I cant.." i answered"

****

She won't break that promise

"Why do you keep fighting it off like that? Why can't you just accept the fact that someone really likes you and wants to be with you!" He screamed to me, but i just kept running"

**__**

In His P.O.V

In a fight that he is determined to win..

"I'm going to make her mine..

****

He's going up against the one he needs the most

"Why do you care so much! No one else ever did!" She screamed at me"

" I care because I love you!" I blurted out"

What?" she asked me with a shocked expression"

****

But when he finally gets her to listen..

"Lilly, Im in love with you" I said quietly"

"I, i'm sorry, i-i have a boyfriend.." She responded quietly"

****

But what happens when he discovers a secret about her..

"Oliver! Oliver Please!" I heard someone cry from inside the decent sized house

I flung the door open and saw a sight that I wish I never saw..

"Lilly? I asked in shock as i threw the door open"

"Sh-Shane..just leave, this is my problem not yours.." she said weakly"

"But Lil-" I choked out"

"Please Shane, Do it for me.." she asked weakly"

"Dude, you heard her, now LEAVE" Oliver snarled"

I closed the door in defeat..

****

and what happens when Oliver goes too far?

Lilly, Is that another bruse? I asked gently"

"No" she squeaked while quickly pulling her sleeve farther down"

"Lilly, come here" I spoke softly"

"I raised up both of her sleeves to find trails of bruses and cuts all the way up them and i suddenly stormed out of the house  
and i really dont remember anything after that...

I turned on the news and I saw his face..

"_This just in, a 17 year old by the name of Oliver Oken has been placed in the hospital after being found in his home severely beaten" the news lady stated"_

" Oh My God" I said as the events of last night came to my mind"

****

Starring..

__

Emily Osment as Lilly Truscott

Joe Jonas as Shane Gray

Nick Jonas as Nate Gray

Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart

Kevin Jonas as Jason Gray

Ashley Tisdale as Maddie Fitzpatrick

Zac Efron as Zac Stewart

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez

and Mitchel Musso as Oliver Oken

Coming in July to a computer near you!


	2. Curly hair

****

Shane is 17, Lilly and Miley are 15, and Nate is 16.

**__**

LeighBisLoveLeighBisLoveLeighBisLoveLeighBisLoveLeighBisLoveLeighBisLoveLeighBisLoveLeighBisLoveLeighBisLoveLeighBisLoveLeighBisLoveLeighBisLoveLeighBisLove

"Dude! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" I yelled" I'm coming!" Nate called" Then I saw a headful of curls bouncing down the stairs "Man, if its going to take you 2 hours to do your hair, then maybe you should get it permanently straightened" I joked" Everyone in the family knew that Nate hated his curly hair, but our parents wouldn't let him get it permanently straightened, and it really bugged him, because he insisted that the girls didn't like curly hair, but then again girls are always checking him out, he just doesn't realize it, so me, Jason, and Frankie are always teasing him about it" "SHANE! That's not funny! You KNOW I don't want curly hair! NOONE wants curly hair.. That's why the girls are always all over you! You have STRAIGHT hair!" he complained as he grabbed his backpack" Yep! Im just a ladies man!" I said sarcastically" Now let's go.." I said"

Where are the keys?" he asked" In the pocket of the licensed driver" I teased him" Hey, tomorrow you won't be able to say that anymore." Nate warned me" Yeah right! You will NEVER PASS THAT TEST TOMORROW! You know why? Because noone wants to give a license to a curly headed kid!" I teased him as I got behind the wheel of my 2007 mustang that I had just gotten 2 days earlier because I wrecked the car my parents gave me for my 17th birthday"

"Of course I knew that he could drive, I just like teasing him" He doesn't realize it, but we lived in New Jersey our whole lives so everyone knew us, that's why noone told him that they thought his curly hair was cute, so maybe here, he'll have good luck with the girls...I hope so.. He really does deserve it after all he's been through... He was diagnosed with type 1 diabetes about 2 years ago, and most of the girls in New Jersey were too shallow to date a guy with diabetes.. I don't think that he should be ashamed to have diabetes, but now he won't tell girls that he has diabetes unless their relationship could be serious.."

"So, can you believe Jason got into the state college? I mean, Jason, at UCLA?" I asked trying to make conversation" " Its crazy, we moved here and they automatically offer him a scholarship!" Nate said" Hey, lets turn on the radio" He said" Okay" I said as I turned it on" Ryan Seacrests voice drowned the car, and everything around it since we had the windows down" Finally after 15 minutes we pulled into the school parking lot" WOW!! It's HUGE!" We both exclaimed" Okay, good luck little bro! Have fun, and I'll see you after school" I told him, as we parted and he ran off to try and find the office"

****

Nate's POV

"After I left Shane, I found my way to the office and got my locker number and schedule, then I started to look for my locker" I found it 5 minutes later" Hey! You're the new kid right?"A girl asked" She had redish brown hair and was my height" Yeah, Hi, I'm Nate" I responded" Hi! I'm Mitchie!" she smiled" "Maybe this won't be so bad" I said to myself"

Suddenly I heard someone running and I turned around to see a boy running to the door, then he opened it and 4 girls walked in, in a straight line, and the first one in the line was absolutely beautiful. Suddenly the crowded hallway opened like the red sea, with kids lined on both sides of the lockers, but noone was in the middle of the hall, then the four girls walked to 4 lockers that were side by side, starting at the locker beside Nick, then the hallway became crowded again" What was THAT about?" I whispered to Mitchie" Oh, those are the most popular girls in school, and surprisingly, from what I've HEARD, they are pretty nice" The one in front, beside you, is Miley, she's the most popular girl in the whole school, then that's Lilly the second most popular girl, then that's Mikayla, she's the 3rd, and that's Gabriella, she's 4th. They're all 15, but Miley turns 16 in a few days, and they are all best friends..." She told me" Oh, cool, I guess.." I responded" Yeah, well I have to run, I'll see you later, bye Nate!" Then she walked away"

Then Miley dropped a book, and everyone looked too scared to pick it up, like she was going to get mad. So I gently reached down and helped her pick up the papers that had flown out of the book, and helped her put them back in, then I stood up and handed it to her" There you go" I told her" Thank you!" she said" Aren't you new here?" she asked" Yeah, I'm Nate Gray, and you are?" I asked" I'm Miley, Miley Stewart!" she said sticking her hand out" It's nice to meet you Miley" I said as I shook her hand" You as well Mr. Gray!" she said giggling" So where did you move from?" she asked" New Jersey" I replied" OH! I'VE BEEN THERE!" It was really pretty, I have a vacation home in Wykoff! No way! That's where I lived!" I told her" "Awesome!" She exclaimed"

Um, I usually don't do this, because the girls are strict about who we sit with, but would you like to eat lunch with us? Im sure the girls would adore you!" She exclaimed" Um, Sure, I'd love to.." I told her" OH! Let me see your schedule!" she said" Here" I handed it to her" Awesome! We have all our classes together, Walk me to homeroom? She asked" Sure" I replied as I grabbed her books and started to walk" You didn't have to carry my books!" she exclaimed" Yeah, but it's not a problem" I grinned" Fine" she finally agreed".

When we got to homeroom, we were 5 minutes early, so Miley took me to meet her friends" Okay guys, this is Nate, he's really cool, and he's going to sit with us at lunch, Nick, this is Lilly, Mikayla, and Gabriella" she said, pointing to each one as she said their name" Gabriella was the first one to speak" "Hi! I'm Gabriella, it's nice to meet you!" You too!" I told her" Then Mikayla spoke up" Hey! I'm Miklayla! Whats up?!" Hey! Not much!" Then Lilly" Hey! I'm Lilly, but you can call me Lils! Hey!" I responded" "Oh, Nate, let's switch numbers!" Miley and Mikayla said at the same time, then we all laughed" So then they passed my phone around and each put there number in, while I took each of their phones and put my number in, then the bell rung, and we all sat down and got started"

****

Miley's POV

__

LUNCH TIME!!

"Hey Nate! Over here!" Lilly, and I, yelled" He walked over with his tray of lunch and sat in between us" Hey Miley, Lilly" He said" So, where are Mikayla and Gabriella?" He asked" They're still in the lunch line"Lilly answered" Oh, okay" he replied" So who are you going to ask to the dance Miley?" Lilly asked me" Oh, noone wants to take me...I'll probably just go by myself" I told her" Are you crazy? Nate asked me" You are beautiful, any guy here would be lucky to take you to the Fall Dance!" he exclaimed" Aww, you really think so?" I asked unsure"

"Yeah, I do" he said softly" Well, I'm sure you'll have no problems finding a date" I told him, blushing" How about going with a Miss Stewart? You think I'll have a problem with that?" he asked playfully" No, I don't think you'll have any problems with that, just pick her up at 7:00." I told him, trying to hide my excitement" Then, before Nate could respond, I heard a loud voice and a thump at our table" Hey little bro! Already checking out the ladies I see, that's surprising since you NEVER get dates" the guy said" Shut up Shane! Last, I checked, I'M the one with a date to the fall dance" Nate retorted" Man! I was hoping this beautiful young lady wasn't taken, he said referring to Lilly, um, I don't know about her, but I'm taking THIS beautiful young lady" Nate told him referring to Miley" Wait, dude, YOU got a date with THE Miley Stewart?! DUDE! I've been here 4 hours, and people have already made it clear that she is the most popular girl in school, therefore making her not datable" the guy exclaimed" Um, Nate, who is your friend"I asked" Oh, that's my brother Shane "Nate told me" Hey!" Shane said" The he turned his attention on Lilly" So beautiful..Wanna be my date for the dance on Friday?" he asked her"

A/N: **_What will happen next? What will Lilly say? How will the dance go? Find out next time on..._**

LIVING A LIE

--  
**_A/N: Sorry it was so boring, the next chapter should be better! If you have idea's then please comment, private message, or email me! Or you can message me at my youtube! /Nileyfan001! PLEASE COMMENT!!_**

xoxo, Whitni


	3. It's your Birthday?

_**Hey guys! Sorry its so short but im on a time limit cuz my parents think im addicted to the computer, Miley Cyrus, and the Jonas Brothers.. :( enjoy! Oh, and a new chapter of Drama High should be up soon! **_

**_xoxo, Whitni  
...Previously on Living a Lie..__" Wait, dude, YOU got a date with THE Miley Stewart?! DUDE! I've been here 4 hours, and people have already made it clear that she is the most popular girl in school, therefore making her not datable" the guy exclaimed" Um, Nate, who is your friend" I asked" Oh, that's my brother Shane "Nate told me" Hey!" Shane said" Then he turned his attention on Lilly." So beautiful.. Wanna be my date for the dance on Friday?" he asked her_**

"Lilly's mouth just hung open" I.. I.. No..." she said, then she walked to the bathroom" I'll be right back" I told Nate" Then I ran to the bathroom to see what was up with Lilly" Hey, Lilz? What's the matter? You looked happy, then, you got this scared look on your face!" I told her" I, I just don't want to go with him.." She told me" I could tell she was lying, but I could also tell that she didn't want to talk about it, so I dropped the subject" C'mon, lets go back to the table" I told her" she agreed and we walked back to the table, where I found Oliver, Mikayla, Gabriella, Troy, Jake, and Justin had found their way to the table, and all of the guys were looking at Nate, and Shane like they had four eyes" Hey hottie" Oliver said to Lilly" Um, Lilz? Is there something you forgot to tell me?" I asked her" Oh, um, im kinda dating Oliver now.." she said quietly" Hey babe, where ya been, and why are these people sitting at our table?" Jake asked rudely"

Nate looked so confused at the mention of Jake calling me babe, it was kinda cute how he looked so confused and jealous at the same time.. well everything he does is cute, but this was really cute! I think I might like him.." "JAKE!! How many times do I have to tell you?! I am NOT your babe, and I never will be.. we haven't dated since middle school!" Yeah, but you never gave me your reason for breaking up with me babe" he responded" THAT is EXACTLY why I broke up with you! ALL you EVER call me is babe, and hottie, it's never beautiful, or baby! Its always something that offends me! I wouldn't have minded you calling me babe or hottie, if you would've called me something other than that! Then! APPARENTLY you forgot my name after calling me babe for a year, because I called you and you called me ASHLEY!! THAT is the reason I broke up with you! Is that enough of a reason for you, or do you need to be MORE embarrassed??" I screamed out of frustration"

Nate suddenly looked at me " Um, Miley, why don't you take a walk with me for a minute" He whispered" Ok, but why are you whispering?" I asked quietly" Um, turn around" he said" I turned around to find the whole high school staring at me, looking shocked, for some reason, I don't know why, but I broke down in tears" C'mon Miley, lets take a walk" Nate said, then he draped his arm around my shoulders, like a protective boyfriend would do, then he walked me out of the cafeteria" You look cold, here" he said, then he took his jacket off and draped it around my shoulders" I started to tell him to keep it, but he refused to listen"

**Nate's POV**

We started walking down the deserted garden path of the school, then we reached a stopping place with a bench" Nate? "What is that on your finger?" Miley asked" Oh, that's my purity ring, Its my promise that ill stay pure until marriage, unless I find a person who is special enough to well.. Yeah.. I know it sounds lame, but it's the way I was raised" I said looking down, waiting for her to laugh in my face" Apparently, our parents think alike she said, then she held her hand out, and showed me a ring" You have one too?" I asked" Yeah, it may not be the coolest thing, but I want my first time to be special.." She told me" Oh my god! I cant believe I just TOLD you down with that!" she said looking embarrassed" No, don't be sorry, I enjoy talking to you.." I told her" and im always here to talk, you can tell me anything" I told her sincerely"

Can I tell you something that no one knows, not even Lilly?" she asked me" I nodded while looking into her eyes" Okay, well the reason I started crying in the lunch room isn't because I still like Jake, it's because I didn't tell the whole story" she confessed" Its because, well, when me and Jake were dating, he well, he tried to rape me.." she said looking down, then she burst into tears" Its okay Miley, its okay, let it all out" I told her in a consoling voice as I hugged her and rubbed her back" Nate, im sorry.." she said" Don't be, here, ill go get the keys, and ill drive you home and make you some hot chocolate" I told her" No, don't be silly, you cant miss your first day of school!" She protested.". Yes I can and I am.." I told her, then I walked into the cafeteria and walked up to Shane

"Hey dude give me the keys" I said in a hurry" Um, your not old enough to drive yet" Shane teased me" DUDE! Give me the freaking keys!" I said impatiently" Dude, your not old enough to to drive yet" He told me thinking I was still playing the teasing game" Dude, look, Miley is outside crying, I want to take her home, now give me the keys, PLEASE?!" I begged" okay, okay dude!" he told me, then he handed me the keys to his mustang" I ran outside ignoring the stares that were being thrown at me" I finally reached her and grabbed her hand as we ran to the mustang "You drive a mustang? She asked through her newly shed tears" No, this is Shane's car, I don't get my license till tomorrow" I told her" Oh, is tomorrow your birthday?" she asked me" Yep!" I told her" Oh, cool!" she said" Im having a huge party, do you want to come?" I asked her" Oh, I hate to impose.." She said shyly" No, you won't be imposing! Actually, I was hoping you would be my date for the occasion.." I told her" Sure, I would love to.." she answered" OH! I have to make a call really quick, I said turning down the radio"

**Miley's POV**

"Okay" I answered" He picked up the phone and pressed a number on speed dial, then he waited for the person to answer the phone" Hey dude, can you do me a favor?" he said into the phone" Can you pass out the invitations to my party, there are 300 in my locker, just give them to everyone, oh and make sure you give one to the people at Miley's table" He said into the phone" Thanks man, I owe you one, yeah, bye" he said into the phone before shutting it" Oh, im sorry" I said feeling guilty" Don't be.." he told me" where do you live? He asked me" Oh, 3887 Sicamore drive" Oh, were neighbors! He told me". Really? "I asked" yep!" he replied' All the houses on the drive are foreclosed on because the people couldn't afford 1,000,000, houses , so which one did you move into?" I asked" I'll show you later" he told me" Here we are" he told me" Let's get you some hot chocolate"

**Back at the school**

"Hey, your Lilly? Right?" I asked her" Yes, she is, and you are?" some guy rudely asked beside her" Im Shane, Shane Gray" I told him" and you are?" I asked" Oliver, Olier Oken" he said in a nicer tone" Oh, you were at Miley's table at lunch.." I realized" Yeah!" he answered" Well, then im supposed to give you one of these too" I told him as I handed him and Lilly each a bright red envelope" It's an invite to my brothers b-day party" I told him" It's tomorrow, at our house" I told them" Who is your brother?" He asked" Nate Gray, the guy who was sitting at your table today, the one who is taking Miley to the dance, and invited her to the party" Oh, okay, ill see you there!" he said" Hey, dude, can you help me?" I asked" Yeah, sure what is it?" he answered" Can you take these 20 invitations and give them to the most popular kids in school, and try to boost Nate's rep, so people will show up.. He only turns 16 once you know" I told him" Yeah, sure, you're a good brother.." He told me" Then he told me bye and walked off" Lilly? Can I talk to you for a minute? I asked" Yeah, sure!" she said bubbly"

_**A/N: What will Shane ask Lilly? Will Miley and Nate turn out well? Find out next time on..**_

_**"Living a Lie"**_

...

_**A/N: Please review! And tell your friends bout my stories! Sorry it's so short.. Im on a time limit.." lol my parents think im addicted to the computer.. New Drama High coming soon!**_

_**xoxo, Whitni**_


	4. But I wanted to

****

Previously on Living a Lie...

__

**" Lilly? Can I talk to you for a minute? Shane asked" Yeah, sure!" she said bubbly"**

**Now.. **"I just.. Well I was just wondering... not that I'm trying to convince you or anything... I mean I respect your decision, but I was just wondering.. Well... I was wondering if you could tell me why you didn't want to go with me..." Shane finally spit out" "I mean, is there something wrong with me? I just wanted to know for future references.." he added" "NO! It's not you! It's ME!" Lilly replied brightly" I already HAVE a date!" she added" Oh, so its not me?" Shane asked doubtfully"

**Lilly's POV**

"Of course not!" I replied" But looking at his doubtful face, I sighed knowing I would regret what I was about to say. " I would love to go on a date with you some other time, I just cant that specific night!" I silently cursed myself for doing that" Really?!" His face instantly brightened" How about tonight at the party?" he asked." I- Uhmm.. okay.." I finally sighed feeling defeated" Great! I'll pick you up at 8:00 sharp." he replied trying to look cool" I couldn't help but to giggle" See ya then Lilly" K, Bye Shane" Then he turned and walked away." I walked away" I need to relax... He isn't going to show up tonight. And he'll never know about mine and Shane's date." I wont get hurt as long as he doesn't find out.." I thought silently"

**Miley's POV**

"You really didn't have to do this." I told Nate for the 50th time" But I wanted to.." he replied" That was always his reply." Don't you have to decorate for your party?" I asked" No, Irina is doing that." he assured me" Irina?" I asked" One of our butlers" he replied" Oh, okay" I answered" Nate? To pay you back, can I play you a song? I asked" "Sure, what's it about?" he asked" Jake.." was all I said before I got up and walked over to my guitar, I then brought it back to the bed and started strumming.

****

_You reeled me in with your smile  
You made me melt with your voice  
Now I've been gone now for awhile  
Just to find that I'm your seventh choice  
And I don't wanna pay the cost  
But it'd be best if you get lost  
Cause we know you'll never change_

_Chorus:  
Don't say that you need me  
And don't play these games with my mind  
You better get out of my head cause your wasting your time  
And don't say its forever  
And don't play cause you had your shot  
You better stop messing around cause you're gonna get caught_

_You promised me all of your time  
I guess I'm not the only one  
But see it's my heart on the line this time  
I'm your number one or I'm gone_

_Chorus:  
Don't say that you need me  
And don't play these games with my mind  
You better get out of my head cause your wasting your time  
And don't say its forever  
And don't play cause you had your shot  
You better stop messing around cause you're gonna get caught_

_Go and try to get me back  
I won't forget about our past  
I never had the guts to leave  
Now your making it  
Now your making it much easier for me to see_

_And don't say that you're sorry  
For breaking every inch of my heart  
I should've known from the start now it's time to get lost  
And don't say that you need me  
And don't play these games with my mind  
You better get out of my head cause your wasting your time  
And don't say its forever  
And don't play cause you had you shot  
You better stop messing around cause you're gonna get caught  
You better stop messing around cause you're gonna get caught._

"What did you think?" "I asked" I think its AMAZING! It sounds like something I would write!" he exclaimed" Really? Can I hear one of your songs?" Yeah, I guess but they're not that good... I have never written a love song..."he told me" Really? Why not?" I asked" I just never had any girls for inspiration" he replied" Same here... I cant write about love because I don't know what it feels like.." I admitted" So, here! Play one!" I told him as I shoved my guitar into his hands" okay.." he started strumming"

****

_I'm waiting for you right outside  
The place we first locked eyes  
(Oh..)  
I feel like we're both loosing sight  
We don't get to do this twice  
And I wonder..._

_Will you care  
When I'm gone  
And it's done  
And I've really had enough  
And I'm sorry  
For the trouble  
Thats been costing us so much  
Splitting apart, its getting harder to tell what you want  
So bored with these games, games_

_The last time that I left these steps  
Was after our first kiss  
I wonder why you haven't shown  
I'll be leaving here alone  
And I wonder..._

_Will you care  
When I'm gone  
And it's done  
And I've really had enough  
And I'm sorry  
For the trouble  
Thats been costing us so much  
Splitting apart, its getting harder to tell what you want  
So bored with these games, games_

_I'm left in the dark  
I never thought you would be breaking my heart  
I'm so bored with these games, games_

_Will you care  
When I'm gone  
And it's done  
And I've really had enough  
And I'm sorry  
For the trouble  
Thats been costing us so much  
Splitting apart, its getting harder to tell what you want  
So bored with these games, games_

_Games, Games, Games_

_A/N:_

_Hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry it's so short!_

_Xoxo, Whitni_


	5. PORSHE?

"Wow.. You were amazing!" Miley breathed" Thanks.. But not really.." Nate replied modestly" Uh huh!" she replied" So, what time does the party start?" Miley asked him" Um, in about 3 hours.." Nate replied looking at a clock." 3 HOURS?!" Miley shrieked" I have to get ready! I have to call Lilly!" Miley said panicking" Whats the matter?" Nate asked oblivious" "I have to buy a dress, buy shoes, go to the hair salon, go get my makeup professionally done, and go get a mani-pedi in 3 hours!" Miley said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world" How long does that usually take?" he asked her" "About 5 hours!" Miley wailed" Okay, well just go now, and try to hurry.. Its ok, you don't have to dress up like everyone else.. You'll be beautiful either way.." Nate told her"

**Miley's POV**

"Aww.. that's so sweet.. Im gonna go now.." I told him as I got up and headed for the door" Yeah, I have to make sure that everything is going the way that I want it to for the party," he replied." Bye Miles," He called as he walked out the door." Wait!" I called as I locked the front door," Shane came by and got the mustang, so I'll drive you home," I told him, walking towards the garage." "I opened the 2 story 7000 square foot garage and walked through the many rows of cars until I finally reached my baby. A candy apple red 2010 Porshe, with my initials on the front. (like Sharpay's mustang! Lol) not even out in the U.S yet.. Only out in Japan.

"You drive a PORSHE?!" Nate asked." "Yeah.. What kind of car are you getting for your birthday?" I asked casually." "Um, I want a Ferrari in midnight blue, but I don't know.. My parents got mad at me the other day because Shane told them that it was ME who wrecked the mustang, so they said I have to pay for my own car… " So I cant buy one until I get my license tomorrow, so sadly, there will be no cars at this party.." he told me" Oh, really.. We'll see about that.." I thought silently" Oh, that's too bad.. I thought aloud" Well, here we are." I said pulling up in front of his huge house, that surprisingly was just as big as mine." I'll pick you up at 7:00 sharp." he told me as he got out." K Bye Nate," I responded" I then pulled away and pulled out my cell phone, and I then called my Dad's business partner who lives in Japan. See, my dad owns Ford, Chevy, BMW, and several other car companies. Anyways, then my dad's partner answered.

"MILEY! How are you?" he asked as soon as he picked up" Hey James! Im good! Um, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" I said sweetly" Sure, anything for my favorite little girl," he responded" Um, has the 2010 Ferrari come out up there yet?" I asked" No, it hasn't officially come out, but we have one.. Actually.. You cant tell anyone because no one knows we have it, but we actually have 1 of the 2, 2011 Ferraris in the world, down here in the dealership.. Actually we just sent the other one to the dealership close to your house.." he told me" Really? Is there any way you could call them and tell them that I can come pick it up?" I asked"

"What? Didn't you get a 2010 Porshe a month ago?" he asked" Yes, and of course I don't want a Ferrari! This is the first time I'm even taking my Porshe out since I got it! Its for a friend. Their birthday is today.." I told him" Oh, okay.. I guess I can tell them, but who would pick it up?" he asked" Um, can you get Tommy to drive it over to West Coast Customs, and get it personalized?" I asked" Yeah, I guess.. But since when do you give Ferraris for presents?" he asked" Okay, so the persons initials are NG and the inside needs to be seriously pimped out.. They love to sing, and the car needs to be Midnight Blue.. Oh and they love the guitar, in Cherry Red.. Hint hint…" I joked, ignoring his question."

Ok, ill call Tommy now.. When does it need to be ready?" he asked" Um, by 9:30 tonight it needs to be delivered to the house beside 2845 Sicamore Hills Drive, call me when its there, so I can give it to my friend... Okay.. Bye Miley" James spoke." Bye James! Thanks!." I said before I hug up the phone and walked inside the store and met Lilly." About an hour later I had found my dress and I was going to get my makeup done, as I got my makeup done I texted Tommy to make sure he was taking care of the car. He assured me that it was looking amazing, and the West Coast Customs shop was doing amazing on it. Then, half an hour later, mine and Lilly's makeup was done, so after paying, we left to get our hair done. It took about an hour to get our hair done, so we had just enough time to get home and put on dresses, shoes, and accessories. When the maid knocked on my door, I knew that meant that Nate was downstairs with the limo that would escort us to the party. As I walked down the steps I saw Nate's mouth drop open. I silently praised myself on selecting my dress.. It was a white long sleeved dress that ended at mid thigh, it had a scoop neck and it was made out of tight sweater like, material. It basically looked like a REALLY long sweater, but really cute.. Any who.. I wore it with white leather stelletto boots that came up to my knees, and I had my makeup lightly done in a natural look, then my hair was up in a French twist with curled flyaways.. Nate looked like he had seen a midnight blue Ferrari.. This night oughta be a night to remember..

What will happen next? Find out next time on..

LIVING A LIE!


	6. Happy Birthday! BRAND NEW! Not reupload!

"H-H-Hi, Miley.." Nate stuttered." Hey Nate!" I replied calmly." Y-Y-You look a-amazing.." he finally spit out." Aww! Really? This is just my first outfit.. I have another one to change into just incase I get something on this one…" I told him, using my excuse story that would get me out of the house later to get his car." Oh, well I think you're beautiful no matter what you wear." He replied." Aww! Thank you!" I replied kissing his cheek." I then grabbed my soft furry white North Face off the coat rack, and grabbed my white clutch. All ready!" I told him" Okay, lets go then!" Nate replied." We then walked out to the limo and got in. It was white, so it went perfectly with mine and HIS outfit.. He was wearing a white tux jacket over a black T-shirt with dark skinny jeans and black converses.. I nearly melted when I saw him… He was so CUTE!!

We arrived at his house in a matter of 15 seconds and pulled up to the front, and I was shocked to see that we would be walking out onto a red carpet with lots of photographers and paparazzi. "Um Nate? Why are there people everywhere?" I asked calmly." Oh, apparently, this is supposed to be one of the biggest parties this town has seen…" He laughed to himself." Oh, Okay.." I replied."

Just then, the screams became deafening as I realized that we were now in the guests sites. C'mon Miles, it time to go in." he told me." Just then, the limo driver opened the door and Nate slid out of the car, he then walked around to the side that had the red carpet and helped me out of the limo. He is just so sweet! As we began down the red carpet, the reporters were yelling comments at Nate, trying to get him to stop and say a few words. I could tell he really wanted to stop at one, but he didn't. "It's okay, we can stop and talk for a minute." I told him." His face brightened." Really? Thanks Miles! You're the best!" Nate replied as he pulled m towards the E news reporter, that I quickly recognized as Ryan Seacrest."

Hey there Nate! So how does it feel to throw the biggest party of the year?" Ryan asked." It feels pretty darn good, considering that I have the perfect party, the perfect friends, and of course the perfect date!" Nate grinned." Oh, and who might this be?" Ryan asked." I looked up for the first time and tried to think of how to tell Nate what I was going to tell him." Miley?" Ryan asked in disbelief." Hey Ryan!" I replied weakly." Y-You guys know each other?" Nate asked confused." Dude.. Of course I know her.. Her Dad only owns the 3 biggest car industries in the world!" Ryan replied." What?" Nate asked." Ford, BMW, and Chevy.. Plus smaller companies like Walmarts and malls.." Ryan said." Um, well it was nice to see you again Ryan.." I told the interviewer quickly." Yeah, nice speaking to you." Nate told him as we walked away into a corner."

"How come you didn't tell me?" Nate asked me." I was going to tell you, but how much of a spoiled brat would I sound like if 5 minutes after I met you I told you "Oh, yeah, by the way, my dad owns several companies and im filthy rich…" That would sound kinda snobby.. Actually, I was planning on telling you tonight." I told him." Oh, okay.. Wait.. You mean that every reporter we talk to, is most likely gonna know you?" he asked." Yeah… this is going to cause quite a scandal… I haven't spoken to reporters in about 3 years… and the paparazzi didn't know where I lived until now…" I laughed." Really? Im sorry.. I can take you home if you want.." Nate apologized." Oh, no! It's fine! The whole laying low thing was getting old.." I joked." Are you sure?" He asked unsure." Of course! Lets go in!" I replied."

**With Shane and Lilly**

"Hey Lilly? You ready to go?" Shane asked Lilly." Yeah, lets go!." she replied." They walked out to the mustang and quickly drove the 30 second drive to his house (Lilly lives next door to Miley) The duo pulled into the back entrance of the garage to avoid paparazzi. Shane then got out of the car and ran around the mustang to open Lilly's door and help her out. "You ready?" Shane grinned" Uhmm.. I don't know.. Im used to huge parties but this one is the biggest I have ever seen.. Well its about equal to Miley's 15 birthday bash but still.." Lilly answered." Don't worry about it.. Lets go find the birthday boy," Shane grinned."

**2 hours later**

"That is SO not fair! I would have beat you, but you had the better pool sti-," Miley said before getting cut off by the sound of "Wannabe" by the Spice Girls coming from her phone." I'll be right back.. I am going to change in your bathroom.. I got cheese dip on my dress." Miley lied" Be right back!," Miley called before Nate could check for cheese dip on her dress." "Hey Tommy! Yeah, ill be there in a minute.. Yeah.. Thanks for this! Bye!." Miley spoke into the phone as she walked out the side door of the house and through the bushes to get to the next door neighbors driveway. I was VERY impressed with the car.. It was Midnight Blue, and the rims were pure silver with diamonds incrusted in them, then the whole inside was decked out in chrome, and diamonds, it had his initials in the leather seats, and the license tag on the back said NateG on it. It had tons of televisions and stuff in it.. His initials popped up in several places, and the convertible top said Nate on the top. It was perfect! Miley quickly thanked Tommy and drove the car to the back entrance of the Gray House.

She then called the guard and asked him to put her phone call on the loud speaker so everyone could hear it.. Then, she got a man standing next to the car to tell everyone to come out to the back for a surprise. She could hear Nate in the background talking to his parents about how they weren't going to get him a car, and she could hear them respond saying that they didn't, and they didn't know what was going on. She hung up the phone and waited behind the gate until she got the word that Nate was in front of the crowd so he could see. She then drove the car out, full speed and stopped right in front of a shocked, open mouthed, Nate, and his parents and brothers with similar expressions, Wondering who was in this car, and whose car was this, and why did it have Nate's initials on it. Miley slowly opened the door and got out. OH MY GOD!! Miley? That's YOUR car? it's the most awesome car I have ever seen in my LIFE!!" Shane and Jason exclaimed."

"Thanks! Hey birthday boy!." she called into the microphone she had just been given so that everyone could hear her. She also had cameras showing her on the big screen to show people what was going on. "Yeah?" Nate asked" Miley then leaned into the car and pulled out the keys." Read the key." She called as she tossed them to him." He caught them and read them aloud." Happy Birthday Nate! Enjoy your 2011 Ferrari. Its 1 of the 2 in the world! Love, Miles!

Nate just stood there gaping at her.

**_Review!_**

**_Xoxo, Whitni_**


	7. I'm Sorry Please Vote

I'm really sorry to imform you that I've kinda gotten in over my head. I honestly don't have time to keep my stories up now that I'm in public school instead of homeschool.

Therefore, I'm having to end 2 of my 3 stories. I'm not going to end them with a chapter saying that I'm sorry, and just discontinuing them. I believe you all deserve more, therefore, I'm going to end them the right way, with a final chapter.

Now, heres the hard part. I want you all to choose which one i continue, and which 2 I discontinue. So, if you have a fanfiction account, please go onto my profile and vote in the poll at the top. If you do not have an account, please review and tell me which story to continue, and why. I'm really sorry that I let you all down. I will count the votes June 1st and announce the results June 3rd. I understand if you all hate me. I really am sorry. Thanks for all the support.

Xoxo,

Whitni


End file.
